Harry Potter and The Magical Technology
by Huffing101Badger
Summary: Harry decides to use his free time in third year to develop a brand new product that would shape the Wizarding world forever and change their future on earth. Reposted.
1. Mitral Creations

**AN/This will most likely only be a one shot. I found the time to write again and figured if I made it a one-shot and didn't finish it none of you would ever know but here it is all 6,470 words. If you would like to help review this story for grammatical errors please PM me**

**September 27, 1993**

Harry Potter had not been having a great time at Hogwarts this year. With Sirius Black on the loose he had been mostly confined to the castle. Today was the first Hogsmeade weekend and Ron and Hermione had left about an hour ago leaving him where he often found himself in the last 2 months, the library. It was helping his grades a lot, the only person beating him in their class was Hermione and he was quite happy with that. But today he found himself with no homework and no tests to study for. And so he found himself reading a book he had found sticking out of its place on the shelf, _1000 Magical Runes and How to Use Them. _He had read about how runes were used to enchant objects before and their many uses. However he had never found a book before that taught how to draw them and how to enchant them. He currently was reading a page about the receiving and sending runes which were commonly used in enchanted locks where you could power the sending rune and it would copy the action inside the lock on the receiving rune. It was also used in 2 way mirrors that were able to call each other as long as they carried a twin set of send and receive runes. The book theorized that if the Metal that the rune was engraved on was magically powerful enough, such as the magical metal mitral, a multitude of items could be woven into a network of these runes. With this little tidbit of knowledge his vast research began.

**December 22, 1993**

He had finally did it about two weeks before, he discovered that he could turn any metal object or mirror into a magical phone. The one problem was that he needed to back the runes in mitral to be able to connect more than two together and seemingly if he did so it would be an unlimited amount and would all simply act as phones where all you needed was another phones assigned number which you would dial on the front of the device. The one problem, mitral had not been seen in over a thousand years, he knew from his research that the Potter's would have a family vault where he would likely find an extensive library. He would try to find a book on magical metals there to see if there was something else he could use that still existed. So that is why he found himself packing for winter break as the express left in an hour.

**December 23, 1993**

Harry had delayed his trip to Gringotts till today so he could spend his time buying some rune carving supplies. He had rented a room at the leaky cauldron for the night and got up extra early this morning to head to gringotts before the last minute Christmas shoppers arrived. He found himself walking up to a teller with a watchful glare from the guards stationed around the bank.

"I would like to visit my family vault please." Harry said in a neutral tone to the goblin.

"Name" the Goblin responded without even looking up at Harry.

"Harry Potter" he responded to which the Goblin glanced up at him before motioning with his hand to a Goblin off to the side that was instructed to bring him to vault 12.

"Follow me Mr. Potter, put a drop of blood on this and read through" his Goblin guide said handing him a piece of parchment and a small dagger and at Harry's questioning look added "its your heritage statement."

Harry looked at the paper and began studying it after a drop of blood from the tip of his thumb was added.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER_

_Father: James Potter _

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Godfather: Sirius Black_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom_

_Magical Abilities: Animagus, Parseltounge, Natural Occulemens _

_Magical Subject Affinities: Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Medical Needs: Migraine relief (Will cure need for glasses)_

_Vaults: 12, 13, 14, 227, 687_

_Vault Contents:_

_12 (Potter Family Monetary Vault) _

_23,087,472 Galleons_

_13 (Potter Family Library) _

_~13 Million Books_

_(Largest Magical Library) _

_14 (Potter Family Heirlooms) _

_~78 Million Galleons in Jewelry and Precious Metals_

_(Only known place containing Mitral)_

_227_

_Instructions and Equipment_

_687 (Trust Vault of Harry Potter) _

_783, 904 Galleons_

_The Potter Manor, North Hogsmeade_

When Harry finished reading he was shocked to say the least. However he was even more shocked after opening a vault piled to the ceiling on one side with dark silver bars, which he knew to be mitral and on the other side hundreds of pieces of jewelry. Additionally, he grabbed the Potter Family Lord's Ring. This ring was quite powerful if his research was correct it was able to: portkey him to any potter owned property, identify poisons, reflect minor hexes and jinxes, and gave him a seat on the Wizengamot. He then grabbed 10 of the surprisingly light bars and placed them inside his bag. They then headed to the library that seemed to never end in size and have more books than could ever be read. He found a closed book sitting on a pedestal right in front of the door. When he reached out and touched it three books quickly came floating towards him. The titles read, _Powering Runes with Mitral and How to Quickly Place Runes without Having to Draw Them. _Harry immediately placed both tomes carefully in his bag, they were the only two variables Harry had yet to figure out and here was two books each dedicated to the two topics!

Next he visited the monetary vault and filled a bottomless coin bag, that he found hanging on the wall, with a few thousand Galleons.

His final stop was vault 227 which he hadn't a clue as to what it may contain with the very vague label. On arrival he saw what looked like a huge waffle iron but once reading the 6 step instruction sheet next to it he knew that this machine was priceless. It was a machine to make mitral. He read the instructions again to make sure he wasn't imagining the simplicity.

_Mitral Creation_

_1.Pack dirt inside furnace and close it tightly_

_2.Heat Furnace for 10 minutes (1000 degrees)_

_3\. Place EXACTLY two tablespoons of phoenix tears inside side access of furnace (Tears can be found in the gallon jugs to the side of the room)_

_4\. Let sit for 2 minutes_

_5.Turn off the furnace and let cool for 10 minutes_

_6.Remove from furnace_

_This makes 30 bars_

_Press the shrink button by door and furnace and all material will shrink down into a suitcase_

So Harry shrunk it down and placed the suitcase into his backpack and he and the Goblin who's name he learned to be Gripclaw took the cart back up to the banks main level where he was given a type of checkbook that he could pay for large purchases with and a credit card for muggle purchases connected to his family account.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Potter?" Gripclaw asked him

"Do you happen to know where I could purchase property?" Harry asked the goblin

"Where were you looking to buy at"

"Either here in the alley or in Hogsmeade"

"The only property available here in the alley is two buildings down from the ice cream parlor, it has a shop on the lower floor, a large workshop on the second floor, and a 1,500 Sq. foot apartment on the very top floor. It is in great condition as it has only been empty for two weeks now. To purchase it would be 70,238 galleons. Would that suit your needs?"

"That sounds perfect I would like to purchase it asap. When will that be possible?"

"Here's the address I will have an account manager take the appropriate amount from your account and add it to your portfolio. Your vault key will work on the locks in about a half hour."

"Thank you Gripclaw. I will be heading back to the leaky cauldron to pack I hope to see you soon.

After locking all of his items in his beat up Hogwarts trunk he first headed to a shop a few feet from Olivanders called _Magical Trunks and Doors._ It was a medium sized shop that he had heard some older years discussing apparently they sold Trunks of all sorts from a plain trunk to one's with an entire apartment in them.

"Hello my name is Johnathon how may I help you?" a middle aged man said walking up to him asked

"I want to buy a new trunk with three compartments please." He said to the man

"Okay I'll get one right away do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes actually, what is a magical door?"

"Ahh yes here you go, those are our three options" the man responded handing him a brochure

_Magical Doors_

_Stepping Door-Place the twin set of doors against two walls anywhere and they will connect to each other allowing the user to step between the two places (300 Galleons/Set)_

_Security Door-Replace any door with this door and it immediately sets up and anti theft and disaster wards (163 Galleons/Door)_

_Maximum Security Door-When door is placed the room behind it is completely secure, all walls, the celling, and the floor become impervious to all magics. Only those keyed into the door will ever be able to enter. (200 Galleons/Door)_

Harry looked at the in shock he could use the stepping doors in-between Hogwarts and his new workshop, the security door for the front door of the shop, and the Maximum security door to lock away the mitral machine.

"I'll take a set of stepping doors and one of each of the others." Harry told the man much to the man's delight.

"Okay that will be 763 gallons for the doors and the trunk, sound good?"

"Perfect"

5 minutes later harry was walking out with 4 doors inside a shrunk down trunk he walked toward the empty building he knew to be his and loved it instantly. The exterior features one display window looking into the shop, and then two windows looking out on the alley on each floor above. He walked inside and saw the well setup shop it had counters all around, display cases spread about the room, a small checkout counter with a register on it, and a curtained off room in the back for inventory. In the inventory room there was a set of stairs that led to the second floor workshop. The workshop contained a large working area with a few workbenches for him to work on his product. There were two doors leading off the room the first was a large supply closet and the second was an empty space the perfect size for the mitral machine. After going up one more flight of stairs he was in the apartment. It was rather large and contained three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. He set to work right away, taking out a furniture catalog he had picked up on the way. He checked the boxes for the various prices of furniture he needed to outfit the house and after signing his name address and a check the catalog disappeared leaving a not that the furniture would arrive within an hour.

Next he headed down the stairs to the workshop and, after placing the maximum security door, opened the suitcase allowing the machine to set itself up in the room. Next he went into the storage closet and unloaded all of his rune carving supplies, tomes, and pieces of mitral. After that he placed one of his stepping doors on an empty wall, he would place the connecting one once he returned to Hogwarts. Finally he went down stairs and placed the security door in replacement of the front door. Glancing at his watch he saw that he had 45 minutes before the furniture would be delivered so he headed across the street to a shop that did wards and ordered everything available

_Anti-Portkey_

_Anti-Apparition_

_Anti-Harmful Intent_

_Anti-Theft_

_Anti-Natural Disaster_

_Explosion Resistance_

_Mind Altering Spells and Potions Dissipater_

_Anti-Magical Creature Transport_

_Anti-Tracking Spell_

_*All Wards Grounded to Natural Ley Lines*_

_Price-7845 Galleons 36 Sickles_

_To be placed no later than 9pm tonight_

While shocked at the price he was glad that his shop was protected from almost everything imaginable. He walked a few shops down to a store selling mirrors he made a deal with the shop keeper to be the main supplier of mirrors for his buisness and picked out small, borderless 3x5 inch mirrors with a phoenix engraving on the back and collected 200 of them with anti-fingerprint, anti-shattering, and anti-scratch enchantments on them for the time being. He headed back across the street with his loot and walked inside not thirty seconds before a knock at the door announced the arrival of his furniture. He told them where he wanted each piece and they placed it and were gone 20 minute later.

With another 4 hours before the warding team would arrive he could finally start his work, opening up the book on how to use mitral to power runes he began his study.

2 hours later he looked up from the book. It contained everything he needed to know, even a spell on how to take a thin piece of mitral off a bar of it. He began reading through the other book and found it to be more of a handbook that taught him a spell to copy runes from one object to another with a simple spell So he began to make the first of many devices, the Phoenix Phone. It took him 10 minutes to create two using a miniscule amount of mitral, a complex rune cluster, the rune copying spell, and two of the mirrors. He then created what he called The Server, it was a 2 foot by 1 foot cube with a large mirror he had gotten with the furniture attached to the top of it with a sticking spell. It was needed for the phones to work he had discovered, it had a rune cluster on it which you would place the device's rune cluster against; you would then assign its phone number on the keypad that would appear on the screen. It also functioned as a connector hub for all the phones the inside was covered in sending and receiving runes that didn't have a twin all touching so that they would all be connected to each other allowing communications to go from any sending to any receiver. The thing he was most proud of though was the actual phone it had a small activation Rune on the side of it that would, when pressed, trigger all of the other runes to turn on thus activating the phone. It had the basic calling function but also a text messaging function, and various applications on the home screen. It had a camera on the back of it, which was in his opinion a stroke of genius. He had mixed together a viewer rune and a capture rune that would take the picture or video when the receiving rune was triggered by the user pressing the capture button on the camera application and would then send the picture to the phones memory rune where all the information was stored via a sending rune. He had also developed a catalog app, where businesses could upload their catalogs to and when a person selected what they wanted the order form would be sent to the businesses phone. Next was an optional feature, the ward monitor. If you placed a tiny rune sticker on your ward stone and put its matching card inside a slot on the side of the phone the application could tell you what wards were up their health and could notify you if they were triggered or taken down. Next was one of his personal favorites, the Potions book. It was a simple app that contained the recipes for every potion included in first through seventh year textbooks. It even has a feature where you could type in what you needed a potion for and it would find the relevant ones. After that was an app that would send a message to an alert to the auror's office with a location tag so that the aurors could get to you faster. Next was a feature not yet official, the banking app. He had a meeting scheduled with the head of gringotts tomorrow to discuss whether or not it would be implemented. Once activated, by going to gringotts and having them connect it to your vault or vaults, you would be able to see you balance, view recent purchases, and pay with the device by tapping it against a rune the store would have built into its checkout counter. Another app was a music player that he had added when he found out that wizards didn't have copyrights on their music. It had an entire library of hundreds of songs that could be played through the noise making rune located on the back. The final app for this first version was an app for _The Daily Prophet, _this app also wasn't official as he would be meeting with the editor about it tomorrow after his meeting with gringotts. This app would simply be the newspaper on the device but they would also be able to send out breaking news and the like. With an hour left before the waders would arrive harry was able to speed up the process to 2 minutes per device. Cranking out another 30 phones by the time the waders arrived and allowing them to do their work for the hour he finished another 30 of them.

**December 24, 1993**

Harry was overjoyed this morning he had set up a dictaquill next to one of the phones and took the floo all the way to the three broomsticks said the time and a few other words before quickly flooding back seeing that the quill had recorded what he said through the call, even at such a long distance. He had also tested the text messaging feature and it worked perfectly. He had even taken some pictures and videos and sent them to the other phone which worked perfectly. The ward monitoring app also was working perfectly he saw the exact status of the wards and what wards were on the stone. He was going to meet with some shop owners in the alley later about setting up catalogs in that app, which he had also tested with a fake catalog he made. He glanced at the clock and saw there was only 10 minutes till he was expected to be at gringotts.

Grabbing a backpack and placing a few of the phones and the systems for the banking app inside, he began making his way down the alley, through the doors of gringotts where he was directed down a hallway into the office of head of Gringotts bank, Ragnok Gringott.

Upon entering the ornately decorated office he was told to sit by the regal looking Goblin behind the desk.

"You had better make this proposal good Mr. Potter the last human to come in here with one didn't come back out." Ragnok told Harry staring him directly in the eyes as if challenging him to waste his time.

Harry had of course read about how to interact with goblins and knew that if he stuttered or showed fear he would be belittled and not taken seriously. "I have come to you today to show you a product I will soon be introducing that has a feature I would like to implement that would streamline the process of obtaining money people store in their vaults" At Ragnok's interested look harry went into explaining the phone and then the app and how it would work. "I figure that if you allow this you can use the system I have already created and in fact profit by charging perhaps a sickle per purchase with the app."

Ragnok looked at the boy for a second before looking down at the phone the boy had given him to look at. It was quite the magnificent piece of magic and he planned on accepting the offer but first had to test the boy's drive. "I will give you 30 letters, one for each shop in diagon alley, that promote the idea of allowing you to implement these in their shops. If by the end of the day you can have every shop setup with this new technology and setup the system to receive the purchases I will accept the deal. Is this satisfactory?"

Harry looked a the Goblin and then pulled out a simple black box saying "This is the receiver place it by the vault control and it will automatically do the switching of money for you." He then pulled out a box similar to the box for phone setup and said this is how you setup each phone with the appropriate vaults the person puts their vault key in the lock then sets the phone on the rune cluster and it will setup the connection. There will be one here and one in my shop when it opens over the Easter break for Hogwarts."

Ragnok smiled at the boy and handed him a stack of letters "Better get started you have till 10 o'clock"

Harry nodded and rushed out of the room to get started. He had an hour before he was to meet with Barnabus Cuff at the Daily Prophet so he started working his way down the alley giving the many shop owners the letters from Ragnok. Every single one had immediately given him permission to place the rune on their counter and connect it to their register after reading the note from the powerful Goblin. Apparently a note from the head Goblin at Gringotts advising something was most always listened to. It was done so fast in fact that he completed all 30 before his appointment at the Prophet.

Walking inside the Prophet office he was immediately recognized by the receptionist and ushered into the editors office.

This meeting he knew would go a lot faster as he was able to send a letter to the man the night before and all he had to do now was show the man it worked.

"Mr. Potter I will say your idea impressed me and I am already quite prepared to accept your offer of this integration, all I need to see is if it truly works as you claim." Barnabus stated.

Harry took out a box that would scan the newspaper through and upload it to the server. "If you place today's newspaper in this box and wait 2 minutes it will upload to the app and all the person will have had to do is come to the office her and prepaid for the subscription."

The man took out a copy of the days paper and placed it inside. Harry showed the man the various features of the phone while they waited for the scanning to finish. Once the paper finished uploading Harry showed the man the paper on the app and immediately got a signature ensuring that the paper would be uploaded every day.

With that business done Harry walked back into the alley to finish up one last piece if business. He made deals with all 14 businesses in the alley with owl order catalogs and uploaded their catalogs to the app giving them each a receiver box.

With his business in the alley complete for the day, until he had to go see Ragnok later, he headed out into muggle London. It was a nice albeit cold day and he decided to take a walk before going back to his shop. After 12 minutes of walking he passed a frozen lake where some kids were playing hockey. The hockey made him think about how he wished he could be watching Quidditch right now, and then it struck him. He could make a TV for the Wizarding world using the same camera cluster as the phones but put it on its own device to be placed in a Quidditch stadium it could then transmit that signal to a receiver box that could send it out to large mirrors that would display the feed and you could switch between the feeds with a controller just like the muggle ones. He rushed back to his shop to get to work. Only stopping his work to go to Gringotts and inform Ragnok of the completion of the task. To which he received a feral smile and a signed contract stating that they would allow and assist in the systems implementation.

**December 26,1993 **

Harry had completely ignored celebrating Christmas this year and instead was able to make a camera, a receiver/transmitter, and a mirror TV that all worked properly. He then sent out 3 owls; one to the Commissioner of the professional Quidditch league about his new device and how it could be implemented, and one to each Ron and Hermione asking them to meet him in the leaky cauldron at 6pm today. He planned to have them help assemble some phones and tvs. An hour later he received a reply from the Commissioner stating that he would like to meet today at 3 in the new Holyhead Harpies stadium and to bring a whole setup for the stadium. He quickly assembled 7 more cameras, the amount needed to cover an entire regulation Quidditch field. In the time that took him he had received a reply from both Ron and Hermione stating that they would see him then. He got to work making more phones as he wanted to have a few thousand on hand when he opened the store over Easter break.

At 2:50 he picked up the set of equipment and headed to the floo in his living area. He arrived at the stadiums receiving area a few minutes later where the Commissioner was already waiting for him.

"Your idea interests me Mr. Potter, I only have one problem, how would we gain the league gain from this as less people would be buying tickets to games?" The man said after they greeted each other.

Harry had of course already though this through. "If you were to sell a season viewing pass for the televisions at a cheaper rate than a regular season pass, that would only allow those who paid for it to view it you would be able to still profit off of it and those that can't afford to go to more than a game usually would be more likely to buy it while many would still go to the stadium just to see it in person."

The Commissioner seemed impressed at the response and told Harry to go set it up and if was acceptable he would sign the contract for its implementation at all 30 stadiums and, if it was profitable enough during the regular season, it would be setup at the World Cup this summer. This made harry ecstatic and he immediately got to work.

After setting up all 8 cameras, a remote to turn them all on or off and linking them to the transmitter back at the shop he placed a mirror in the Commissioner's office and told the man he was finished. It only took him 20 minutes in all.

The man was amazed to say the least. He could see every part of the pitch in perfect detail and there was even a feature to record the feed and watch it back later. The man signed the paper and harry informed him that all the stadiums would be equipped by Easter when he planned to release all of his inventions.

Promptly at 6 Harry arrived in the leaky cauldron seeing Ron and Hermione already seated at a table.

"Hi guys" harry said as he approached the table.

"Hi Harry" They both responded with Hermione adding "How's your break so far?"

"It's been great I finally finished my project that I've been working on since September." Harry responded proceeding to explain what it was, how It worked, and the various dealings he had over the past couple of days.

He gave them both a phone which made them both ecstatic. He then gave them a proposition.

"I was wondering if the two of you would be able to come and work with me in my shop so that I can speed up the process of assembling the phones? In exchange you would each have a 10% stake in the company." Harry finished hoping they would accept his offer.

Hermione and Ron both looked at each other before looking back at Harry and agreeing. So with that they headed back to bus shop where Harry showed them the various things they would need to do. By the time they left for their homes at 9:30, with promises to be back at 10 the next morning, their stock of phones had grown to 437.

**December 29, 1993**

Harry had had another brilliant concept spring up in his head that morning, and it involved him getting a partnership with both the trunk store and the furniture store. He walked into the trunk store to find it empty except for Johnathon the owner.

"Hello Johnathon, I have a proposal for you" he started.

"And what might that be Mr. Potter" the man responded.

Harry went on to explain to the man his plan; He would need the man to make ten thousand trunks with a 12x12 foot room hidden inside them. From there he went to the furniture store and ordered 10,000 couches and armchairs, 30,000 side tables, and 10,000 self placing fireplaces. He would place these (which came shrunk down) in the trunks with: one couch, one armchair, 3 side tables, 1 fireplace, an 80 in mirror TV with surround sound, and heating/cooling charms. It also came equipped with lights that could be dimmed or brightened with a rune on the wall. He would also sell a plus version with color changing lights and access to a special app on your phone that could control all the lights, the fireplace, the TV and speakers, the temperature charms, and a security system that made the whole thing impenetrable. This would be sold for a rather large profit.

**January 2, 1993**

Today was the day Harry and company would be returning to Hogwarts he was sad to have to leave the shop, even though he would still be able to go to it each night after dinner and for full days on the weekend via the stepping door, as he knew he wouldn't get nearly as much done. Over the past week he had developed a few new devices while Ron and Hermione worked many hours a day assembling phones bringing their stock to just over 5,000. The devices he had developed were: a rune plate that could turn any mirror into a TV, a gaming system with controller that at the moment only had a virtual Quidditch game **(like NBA 2k and NBA live)** on it (This was also now included in what he had dubbed "The Trunk Package"), and a pair of headphones that wirelessly connected to the phone. The final thing he had done was hire 15 witches and wizards that would start the process of mass-producing the products tomorrow, under an oath of secrecy and loyalty that would ensure his methods would stay in the small circle of people. One of them, Benson, had picked up on magical programming quite easily and was tasked with developing more games for the gaming system.

**April 9, 1993**

The Hogwarts express had arrived four hours ago and Harry had made his way to the shop to prepare for the opening tomorrow.

Everything was set, he had received the license to run the shop 2 weeks ago; they had 20,000 phones on hand; 20,000 sets of headphones; 15,000 game systems and controllers now featuring 7 games (Quidditch Online w/an online multiplayer, Exploding Snap, Gobstonez, Battles for Britain {You were an auror that would go around and fight various dark wizards with a special wand controller that was sold separately}, Wizards Strike/An online battle royale game, High-Speed/a broom racing obstacle course with an online mode, and Finding Fantastic Beasts/a game where you would be able to search all over Britain for magical creature to try collecting all 400 of them); 20,000 Mirror TVs in various sizes; 10,000 Mirror-to-TV Converters; 15,000 ward monitor chips (which could now also be inserted inside a mirror TV for a more in-depth view of the wards); 15,000 book scanners (when you placed a book inside of it and left your phone on top it would load the entire book onto an app for reading on the go; and 500 cameras for new companies to make TV programs with (The day of launch there would be 10 talk shows, 3 news stations, 5 comedy sitcoms, and 2 mystery shows in addition to the Quidditch channel which would cost 50 Galleons per season and only 20 for the remainder of the current one, and finally 10,000 "Trunk Packages" half of which were the deluxe version. He had even convinced Barnabus to him give a front page ad on the Prophet and Lavender and Pavarti to spread the word at Hogwarts. So Harry's team of fifteen, Ron, and Hermione now found themselves stocking the shelves and placing the tens of thousands of boxes of various magical devices in the back storage room. They had perfected the process of creating the devices 2 months before with a set of machines the team developed that could assemble any device in 10 seconds.

At 9 o'clock the team of fifteen went home to get rest before the undoubtedly busy day to begin at 8:30 am tomorrow. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione slept in the three bedrooms upstairs. After all the grand opening was predicted to be one of the biggest events of the year and they would need their rest.

**April 10, 1993**

At promptly 8 am Harry woke up and looked out at his clock seeing he only had 30 minutes before he had to be downstairs, got dressed and ready for the day. He grabbed a bowl of cereal before heading down to the shop. When he got down he saw that everybody else was downstairs activating the many display devices. Through the window he could see many people lined up and down the alley waiting to get in. Today was the perfect day to open as Easter Quidditch Week, the games that would decide what 5 teams would play for Britain's seat in the world cup, would be played starting tomorrow and only 100 tickets were allowed for each day of the event. So those that weren't lucky enough to get the tickets would need a mirror TV to view it.

Now 8:15, Harry gathered everyone around him for one last meeting.

"Okay everybody now I want Ron and Hermione behind the registers make sure you get everybody completely setup we don't want the outside kiosks (small ATM like boxes that could setup various services such as the Gringotts connection) to get overloaded. Then I want two of you upstairs producing more items and boxing them just to be safe. Benson, I want you to sell the video gaming systems hard. The rest of you spread out and sell. sell. sell. Ember push the sale buy a phone and TV get the headphones free. Good luck everyone."

With that everyone went to their assigned station and harry walked outside to begin his presentation that he had worked quite hard on.

"Sonorus. Greetings everybody in a few moments the doors will be opened and Wizard kind will be brought into a new age of connection and knowledge." This was met with cheers and harry proceeded to explain each product and loosely described their features. Many didn't seem to quite believe that the things the boy said to be true but continued to listen anyway. They were especially excited at being able to watch Quidditch from the comfort of their own home. "Now oh wait sorry I've gotta take this," he said as everyone heard the faint noise in his pocket, "Hello Hermione, what is it." Many had questioning looks as some realized that he was using one of the phones that here about to be sold inside the questioning looks turned into excitement. "You're ready for them? Alright just a moment." he said before pressing the screen to end the call. "Well everybody, I just got the call, we're ready for you" he finished ripping the cover off the store sign

** _MITRAL CREATIONS_ **

and opening the door. Immediately 50 people poured inside, the rest were forced to wait for some to leave. They sold every phone originally in stock plus 3000 more that were made upstairs throughout the day; every mirror TV and convertor with 80% having the Quidditch package; every pair of headphones; all but 3 ward chips; 10,000 book scanners; every single game system; every single trunk package(many of the regulars had to be quickly converted into deluxe by popular demand); and 40 company's signed contracts for TV shows, between them buying all but 20 cameras.

**September 1, 1995**

Harry never imagined in his wildest dreams that in just about a year and half how much the Wizarding world could change. Now everybody over the age of 10 had a Phoenix Phone. Every household had at least one mirror TV. There were now 2,000 TV shows and news outlets, you could even now watch those shows on your phone! The gaming system had also done exceedingly well with almost every home with a child in it had one, It's popularity had increased now that there were over a hundred games supported on the device in addition to a voice chat with your friends feature with a special headphone set. Harry had even stopped the return of the dark lord by quickly calling the aurors when he was swept away to the graveyard after the third task. Exonerating Sirius in the process as Pettigrew was standing right there with the dark lord in his arms.

Hogwarts had even adapted to the new technology. Last year the Thunderbird Tablet, a larger version of the Phoenix phone without the calling feature which made it cheaper, was a mandatory item on the Hogwarts supply list while physical textbooks were taken off. Instead copies of the textbooks would be installed on your tablet upon arriving at school. Students didn't even have to write out essays anymore, instead they would type them out in their tablet and send them to their teacher. There was even a large entertainment room setup on the third floor with 20 game systems hooked up to tvs and 10 TVs playing regular TV programs, there were Quidditch: Online tournaments every Saturday (McGonagall had been reigning champ for the last month of the previous term). It was also becoming a tradition that someone from each dorm room would bring a TV and game system or a Trunk Package and set it up to share with their dorm mates. Hogwarts now even allowed students 4th year and up to go to Hogsmeade every weekend while the 3rd years were limited to once a month. This was good for Harry since he had opened up a shop in Hogsmeade over the summer and was launching the second version of the Phoenix Phone in two weeks, when everybody 3rd years and up were allowed in Hogsmeade.

The one problem with it all however was that the population of the Wizarding world was growing and the obviators had to be sent out much more often to cover up the many incidents that occurred daily. Harry knew that if they continued to grow they would expose themselves and the muggles would not react well.

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to write stories with similar concepts all I ask is for you to give credit where credit is due and that you DM me if you do as I would love to read it. Thanks for reading, Huffing101Badger**


	2. To Brittania

_The one problem with it all however was that the population of the Wizarding world was growing and the obviators had to be sent out much more often to cover up the many incidents that occurred daily. Harry knew that if they continued to grow they would expose themselves and the muggles would not react well._

So that's why he had begun to design the thing that would save them all, space ships. It would be his hardest project yet but he knew he could do it.

For the last two weeks operations were switched over to the creation of mitral. As, with a few runes on it, it would become completely heat resistant and able to travel through the atmosphere.

He had already designed the body of it to look very similar to transporter ships he had seen in star wars. He knew it would be a long process creating the rune scape but it would be worth it.

He had talked to Professor Sinatra and she had found a planet that appeared habitable and began mapping a way to get to it. She said she would be done in about a month.

Next was the goblins, he had spoken to Ragnok (Ragnok and harry had actually become good friends over the last few months) who wholeheartedly agreed with what Harry was doing and had actually ordered all Goblin healers to make as many healing Potions and cultivate as many plants as possible. While half of the Goblin bank workers would prep the vaults to be shrunk down and moved onto a transport ship that Harry would provide them with.

After the goblins he spoke to the centaurs. Well the better word would be at the centaurs. For all they did was say something cryptic about Mars moving in the correct path and with a nod of their head they left back into the forest.

The merpeople were also quite weird. When he spoke to their leader he said to his guards "the time has come" and they rushed back in the water.

The only other animal species' that would be brought with were a collection of dragon eggs (4 from each species) that Charlie Weasley would bring, Phoenix that Fawkes had communicated with, Hagrid herd of hippogriffs, a rather large group of griffins found deep inside the forest, Hogwarts herd of thestrals, and the forest's herd of unicorns.

Harry was only able to accomplish all of this because Dumbledore had allowed him to skip classes in order to work on the project. It was obvious that Dumbledore was in support of the plan as this year many things in Hogwarts were being packed and prepared. Every single book in Hogwarts was to be scanned into the tablet's database then shrunk down and placed in boxes, the room of hidden things in the Room of Requirement was being searched for anything of everything of use, over half the Hogwarts grounds was being used to grow potion ingredients (made possible by some spells to simulate different climate conditions in small areas that the unspeakable had recently developed), paintings were being taken down, and much of the forest was being cut down so that wood could be stored in case there wasn't any on the new planet.

Similar things were being done across the UK since it was announced that this was in the works. They had even gotten Ministry approval. Speaking of the ministry, the many departments were being systematically shut down and packed up. Leaving only the more important departments to remain open.

Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade continued to look fairly normal, that is if you ignored having to shop out of storage trunks. Except that is for Johnathon's Magical Doors and Trunks. Harry had convinced Johnathon to close up shop and create tons of Stepping Doors that could be used to move freely in-between the Space Cruisers.

Sirius and many others had turned made their long abandoned Family Farms into a similar scene as the Hogwarts grounds, producing as much food and potion ingredients as possible.

Many Muggleborns had been tasked with going out and systematically buying entire herds of various animals along with the young.

St. Mungos was setting up a few multi-compartment trunks that had practically mansions inside as a hospital and slowly moving patients inside so they could be safely transported.

All Quidditch stadiums were being shrunk down in their entirety to a pocket size by a powerful group of witches and wizards to be placed on the new planet. The group doing it would also be doing the same to Hogwarts, the ministry building, St. Mungos, and would then be split into groups of two to shrink down all magical businesses. The only building they wouldn't be doing was Gringotts as the goblins had that more than covered.

This all happened as harry slowly figured out how to make his space cruisers move.

**January 1, 1996**

The devastation was massive. The various muggle governments of the world had met and agreed that wizard kind must be taken out before they posed danger to regular society. So by systematically capturing wizards and witches they were given the information on the locations of all wizard housing, schools, shopping areas, and government buildings across the world. And they bombed them without mercy. The only problem they had was that Britain, while it may have not seemed so until very recently, was the most advanced and every building had anti-blast and harmful intent wards on them so not a single bomb affected them and nobody with a harmful thought towards them could so much as enter their safe havens. However the wizards were smart enough to know they would need to get out faster lest the last of the magicals be wiped out.

**January 20, 1996**

He had finally done it! After months of trial and error, Harry created a fully functional Space Cruiser that had been tested by him flying the cruiser 563 miles to the nearest active volcano and flying straight into the lava. When Harry saw that all the rune systems continued to work and he didn't even feel warm from the molten heat even after two hours he knew that this would work perfect. The ship was simple one of the people on the ship would place their phone against the cluster on the dash and when harry gave the signal all of the phones would flip on auto pilot and navigate all 6,400 ships carrying 100 wizards, witches, and various other species up into space. There would be 20 launch sites across the country each holding 320 ships that would launch on May 2. 50 of the ships would only carry 10 passengers however these would be packed to the brim with all the supplies and personal belongings of everybody shrunk down. These ships would be powered through six sets across the ship of 16 huge power creation runes tied into a projection rune each propelling it in the desired direction. The only other things on the ships were seats with TV mirrors pre loaded with movies and shows fasted on them for entertainment as the phones wouldn't have a connection since all the server boxes would be down so that nothing interfered with navigation. Now the only thing left to do was install The Creators (the machines that were able to quickly mass produce Harry's creations over the last two years) at each launch site and begin production.

**January 23, 1996**

All of The Creators had been installed at the launch site and were now producing 4 a day at each location, plenty to be ready days before launch.

**April 13, 1996**

The cruisers had been completed at 10pm the night before at all locations. Now they had to install the mirrors and stepping doors on all of them. The stepping doors would be all connected to Harry's private ship that would contain him; important government officials; Ragnok and his council; Dumbledore and McGonagall; Sinstra would be there in case auto-nav went down; and the shrunk down Hogwarts, Ministry, St. Mungos, Gringotts, and the Vaults.

**May 1, 1996**

Everybody had received their launch site and ship number at noon today. All belongings were to begin being processed in a few minutes. That would be accomplished by each household shrinking down their belongings and wrapping all of their belongings in a box that had been sent to them the month before. The box was a portkey set to transport it and everything inside it at a certain time depending on what arrival group you were in. Additionally each person had a bracelet portkey that would take each person to their launch site at a predetermined location. The bracelets also acted as a security device. A few weeks ago the muggles had actually managed to batter the wards around the alley to 25% strength before the auror squad stunned them all. Because of that they added a feature that would allow anybody with any magic in their blood to use the bracelets portkey feature early. Once they arrived they would report as to why they used it and it would be determined whether or not everybody would be brought to the launch areas sooner, and if so every bodies bracelet would become locked on to their arm with no way to remove it and they would be portkeyed away 5 minutes later. This would only be done in the most extreme circumstance as once everybody was there the only way in or out was to destroy the ward stones at all 20 locations. Luckily, this hadn't happened and probably wouldn't unless the muggles started dropping multiple nukes in the middle of urban centers.

The packages started arriving right on time and house elves shrunk them down to the size of matchboxes after being scanned for dark artifacts, which would be labeled as to who they belonged to and put in a special warded box to be looked through later, then placed on the cargo ships.

While that was being done the supply ship was being loaded it had: a few hundred thousand potions, potion ingredients, tons and tons of food, millions of seeds for every useful plant on earth magical and non, 30,000 regular farm animals and fish magical and regular, the lumber from the dark forest (magically preserved so it still looked freshly cut), and enough water for everyone to survive for a year without even having to ration it.

The last thing that would be done today was for 2 ships that were just giant water tanks would be receiving the merpeople from the Hogwarts lagoon, they had learned they were the last colony of them, allowing them time to adjust to the different water before tomorrow. A similar thing was happening with the only group of centaurs left, the Hogwarts ones, would be sleeping on their ship tonight as they wanted to inspect their vessel. Both groups would be going from the Hogwarts launch area. All other intelligent species, such as the phoenixes and unicorns, would load onto their ships tomorrow.

**May 2, 1996 3:32 am**

Harry was awoken from his bed in his transport ship at the Hogwarts grounds by the sound of the alert system going off. Somebody had arrived early with reasonable cause to bring in everybody early. He ran down the stairs towards mission command.

"What's happening?" He asked the auror in charge of the system.

"The muggles have began focusing their fire power on the homes of members of the government. We have already portkeyed them all in. We've also locked all bracelets and started the countdown for everybody else as it seems they somehow know that the officials have been removed and are moving onto homes of common folk." The man said with a worried voice.

"Damn it!" Harry started, "This wasn't supposed to happen. Okay I want all groups of creatures without portkeys to be notified and told to get to their launch areas asap."

"Yes sir" he responded with a nod of his head before turning to the console and relaying the message as the government officials that would be on Harry's ship including the three professors walked through the door.

"We were briefed upon arrival, is their anything else that needs to be done?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not right now. The lowest ward is at 10%power and there's 30 seconds till removal is executed. If it drops below 3 we automatically bring them in." Harry told them.

They all watched as the clock ticked down the lowest home was at 5% power and no death or injury had been detected. 10 seconds left. 5 seconds left still the same stats except 4% power. 3…2…1…A massive swish of wind announced the arrival of all 630,000 members of the population across the twenty launch sites. Receiving was successful now all that had to be done was for everybody to board their respective ship. With a flash of flame 50 phoenixes, the only ones left on earth. Then a herd of unicorns came rushing from the forest followed shortly by the thestrals. Next the griffins and hippogriffs came flying in over the top of the trees and with their arrival the wards around the launch area were locked down. All magical left in the world was now confined to 20 pieces of land across the country.

**May 2, 1996 8:00am**

All people and animals had been loaded and the wards for anti-blast around each ship had been activated all that had to be done now was for Harry to give the launch command. There was one problem though, the muggles somehow found their launch sites and had surrounded them. Luckily they couldn't see inside the ward line so they didn't know in the coming minutes 6,400 ships would be flying up in the air under wards powerful enough to withstand 22 nuclear bombs going off all at once around it. So Harry gave the command for the ships to start. The muggles would be able to hear a faint humming as they floated up in the air. Next Harry gave the command for navigation to be activated and final systems check. With the notice that all ships were connected and fully operational Harry gave one final command.

"Begin the navigation and deactivate the wards"

With that sentence 6,400 ships rose in the air towards the upper reaches of the wards as said wards fell.

The muggles were shocked their informants said that most magicals didn't know what electricity was and now they had an entire fleet of space cruisers! Granted their informant hadn't been inside the magical world since 1992. But surely they couldn't go from no idea of electricity to an estimated six to seven thousand space fairing ships in a matter of three years?

Harry was ecstatic. All ships had made it into space without a dent and were currently entering into formation, 10 groups of 640 flying side by side. Once into formation all thrusters would be set to max. Which would allow them to travel at a half a light year and would allow them to arrive in 3 hours, far enough away that the muggles would quite probably never reach them.

**May 2, 1996 11:30am**

Upon arrival the first expedition onto the new planet was set into motion. A team of unspeakable would be lowered onto the surface and go through a thorough checklist

1.Test air quality and contents

2.Check UV Levels to ensure habitability

3.Check water quality at various points and depths

4.Use organism scanning device so as to have a complete list of any living things.

5.Cast Planetary Mapping spell

6.Check Soil Composition

7.Check for Existing Magical Energy

8.Take samples of most prevalent plants

9.Take air pressure measurements

10.Check for radiation

11.Find multiple large landing spots if all other conditions are met

**May 2, 1996 6:30pm**

The Unspeakables had just sent word that a representative would be arriving on the command ship in a moment.

Everyone was on edge waiting for the man's arrival. So much so that they nearly jumped out of their seats when the stepping door into their cabin opened allowing the man inside.

"The mission was successful here is our report for you read through." He said sending out a piece of parchment with a flick of his wand to everybody in the room.

Planetary Report

1.Atmosphere and Air Contents are exact same as that of earth.

2.UV levels are slightly lower than earth-not enough to notice any difference

3.Water quality is a much purer version of that on earth

4.Tree species similar to earth and some undergrowth with the only other living thing being common bacteria found on earth

5.Full Map is currently being copied Mapping Spell found: Planet is about half the size of earth, three large continents (Each largely forested), 10 large islands (30,000 Sq. Miles), 84 Medium Islands 10,000-30,000 Sq. Miles, 322 Small Islands (10 Sq. Miles-10,000 Sq. Miles), 10 Mountain Chains, 200,082 Lakes, 13 Rivers

6.Soil Composition is comparable to the most fertile of earth at all checked areas

7.In-Air Magic Levels equal to earth with much more prevalent and powerful Ley Lines

8.Samples have been collected of 20 different plant species and none have any kind of virus or harmful substances, wood from all 6 species of tree discovered burns well and 3 are solid enough for construction.

9.Air pressure at sea level similar to earth

10.No Radiation Found

11.Valley Located on Northern most Continent capable of holding all transport vehicles.

"Based on this report it looks like we can begin our descent onto the planet. Don't you all agree?" Harry more stated than asked.

With a nod of every head in the room Harry sat in the commanders chair and began the prep for landing procedure.

"Broadcast to all ships that we will begin descent in a few minutes" Harry started

"Broadcast Sent"

"Activate Auto-Nav and have it find a landing spot for each ship in that valley"

"Auto-Nav on timer says three minutes till setting will be complete"

"Lower us inside the atmosphere"

"Pointing Thrusters and beginning Descent"

"Auto-Nav is ready for landing, we'll start on your signal"

"Broadcast that descent is beginning in 10 seconds and then begin at end of countdown"

"Broadcast sent, timer started 10….9…. 8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1….Descent has begun approximately 2 minutes till touchdown."

"Have all available House elves pop to surface and create enclosures for all farm animals"

"Elves have been dispatched"

"Is that everything?"

"Yes Sir"

Once the cruisers had all touched down Harry's appeared on all of the Mirror TVs.

"My fellow Witches, Wizards, and Magical Brethren, I come to you now to announce that this planet had been found to be perfectly habitable. We will be touching down in a few seconds but before the gates will release I have a list of announcements. First, we ask that no one attempt to leave the general area we are currently in unless otherwise instructed. Second, the housing team will be dispatched at the end of these announcements and will begin to restore all of your homes to their proper size. They will most likely be done in 3 hours you will receive a notification when your house is done, when your belongings have been returned to your home, and a map marked with the location of your house. Thirdly, We will be setting up a city area that will contain the Ministry, Gringotts, St. Mungos, and all businesses unless it has been predetermined that a business will be going in one of the suburban areas. Next, any who wish to setup a business can apply for assistance from the Ministry. Lastly, all homes will be put into town formation speckled across the Continent and will each be ran by a smaller set of government offices that reports to its corresponding ministry offices. In order for this to work properly we will have elections for each office tomorrow and if you wish to run please drop your name in the cup and you will be added to the ballot. Everybody that has taken OWLS is allowed to vote in their town tomorrow at the government building. In addition there will be an auror force in each town and we ask that any that find themselves thinking about it apply. Now I have just received word that all cruisers have touched down. Housing Crew please make your way to the front of the fleet to receive you portkey and assignments. Please keep your phones on you at all times for further announcements. The new server towers are up now and all services have been restored. Thank you and please exit your cruisers in an orderly fashion." He finished with a smile as the mirrors all cleared and the exit doors opened on each ship.

Harry walked outside in time to hear the many gasps as people walked out and saw the beautiful planet they were to live on. The valley that they stood on was completely covered in a deep green grass extending up the hills that sloped up on either side into a line of thick trees with a chain of mountains visible in the distance. It was a perfect breezy seventy two degrees with scattered clouds covering the sun just enough to block to much heat from coming down on them.

**May 2, 1996 9:30pm**

The housing team just finished placing the last house and the belongings boxes were portkeyed to their respective homes. The city, Diagon, had been set up by the house elves complete with roads connecting all of it and a system of roads connecting all of the towns and the city. Each town had at least two people running for each office and at least 20 that had signed up to be an auror. All cargo was unloaded from the cruisers with all species finding an acceptable home quickly. The cattle had been spread evenly between all of the villages with at least 5 people assigned to take care of it. Crops for food would be planted tomorrow in each village. Hogwarts was currently being restored on a smaller island slightly off shore from the Continent making it a measly 30 miles from Diagon. They were well aware that with the boom in population the last two years on earth Hogwarts would no longer be able to support all magical children. So it would be announced tomorrow that Hogwarts would see everyone currently enrolled through their education but all incoming students would be taught in smaller schools in each town. Hogwarts would instead be a school for a select few gifted children recognized by their test scores after first year at their local school and those training for a masters. There was also no longer a ban on magic under age 17 instead those who hadn't taken OWLS were to be monitored by their parents.

The other major change was that the goblins had placed a small branch of Gringotts in all of the larger towns and had invented their own version of a stepping door that allowed them to go to the Vaults, that had been placed underground far from any living thing, from any branch. Only Harry knew where the vault system had been placed and he didn't plan on sharing that info.

The valley they had landed in had been named Salvation Valley and had been named a national Monument. They were leaving all of the cruisers there as they were a reminder of what they went through and that as long as those cruisers were there so to would they. While Harry knew that eventually some would enter space again, they would always return here.

**June 2, 1996**

They had officially been on Earth Magica for a month now and it had been great. Three more huge cities had been erected with sky scrapers containing offices for major companies like the Daily Prophet and Harry's own Mitral Creations. The Professional Quidditch circuit was back in full swing with the stadiums being placed in the larger towns and their teams renamed to match their new locations such as in Mermettica, a town 2 miles from the underwater village of the merpeople, the team was now the Mermettica Mermen.

The floo network had been reopened two days before with a small ceremony and it was now legal for anyone to make a portkey if they got a license that was as easy to obtain as an apparation license. Almost every couple between the ages of 25 and 50 was with child and they all seemed to be developing much faster than back on earth. The department of Housing was already setting up new villages to accommodate the growing population. It had been decided that the other continents wouldn't be used until the population size required it. Even the phoenixes were happier here their gestation period was only a week and there were now so many of them that if you took two minute to look you would find at the very least one. This was the same with many other species prides of griffins could be seen soaring across the sky.

Most towns now had library's, usually connected to the new schools, filled with books on every topic which was leading to a much smarter public.

Harry had opted to stay out of politics and instead develop new items for mitral creations, even bringing on new people that were taught how to program and were tasked with creating a whole new library of games for the game system.

**August 17, 2000**

The population was thriving on the new opportunities available and more and more people were studying for a masters on all subjects.

Of all 600,000 babies born in the last four years they had been on the planet not a single one had been a squib in fact almost all of them were showing exceptional power. It was theorized that it was due to the exceptional amount of magic pulsing from the planet itself.

The entire Continent was now covered in towns any cities as they prepared for the boom in need of houses in a little over a decade. All houses were now equipped with magical lighting systems that Harry had designed, replacing gas lamps and candles. Magical heating and air conditioning was also being added across the board in order to combat the hot summer days and freezing winter days. That was what surprised them most, during the month of August it was near 100 degrees Fahrenheit everyday but on September 1st it was back down to low 70s. The same thing happened in December, it was never above 10 degrees Fahrenheit and snowed constantly making for a very white Christmas, and then on January 1st the snow would begin to melt away as the temperature returned to the 70 degrees that it was 10 months out of the year.

The goblins were leading expeditions down into caves going deep underground and came back each time with some new magic infused metal found deep under the surface.

There was now an estimated 106,000 phoenixes. Which was helpful because they were considered the Kings of Fire which made dragons respect them. So when they interacted with the wizards caring for the dragons, it told the dragons that they were not to be hurting them in any way.

They had taken the crop growing out of each town to allow for home expansion last year and had moved all the crops to an island the size of Britain. The island was completely covered in crops and climate changing spells, allowing for a very productive food and potion ingredient production process, which made for both to become much cheaper.

Cattle were also being bred at an accelerated rate. The Unspeakables had a new potion that was added to the food of cows and chickens and the like, it made them mature in a mater of months rather than years.

Many of the elderly had reported that many of their aches and pains were gone and they felt younger! Everyone could even see it all of them looked thirty to forty years younger and it was theorized that the pure magic pulsating from the earth was expanding everyone's life force and would make for a very large life span.

Their space program was launching next month. They had been studying the surrounding planets and it was discovered that they may be just as habitable. While they didn't need to colonize another planet yet, they still had two continents and many islands, with people living longer and such a huge population boom the need for more space would probably be felt quite soon.

They also had the Magical Internet. It was packed with hundreds of thousands of websites for everything you could think of with thousands more being created every day. With it came laptops and desktop computers allowing for a much more streamlined process for business and government services.

All was well for the planet of Britannia and would stay that way for many years.


End file.
